


As the snow

by ca_te



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 07 May 2010 as a cooment-fic.</p>
    </blockquote>





	As the snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jenwryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenwryn/gifts).



> Written on 07 May 2010 as a cooment-fic.

Snow had begun to fall outside, slowly, so slowly that Merlin had the sensation that the Earth was slowing down around its axis. Merlin was busy trying to light up the fire in Arthur's bedroom, the prince was somewhere probably with his father and after a while fighting with the wood Merlin decided that a little magic wouldn't do any harm. His eyes glow gold as he softly whispered the right words. A warm, orange fire took life and Merlin smiled to himself as he sat on the floor in front of it. He knew he had to go back to his room, but he also knew that it would have been cold in there, there were no fireplaces in servants' rooms. He felt his mouth twist at the word "servant", 'cause he knew he was so much more than that, but he also knew that he probably was no different from any other servant to Arthur's eyes. He didn't know exactly when he had started to hope that Arthur could consider him a friend, at least a friend, because indeed when Merlin looked at Arthur he had started to wish for more, to wish for a caress, for a kiss, which he could never had. As those thoughts continued to spin lazily in his mind Merlin drifted into sleep, curled on the carpet.  
When the sound of the wooden door being opened echoed in the room his eyes shot opened. Arthur was standing in front of him, a surprised expression on his face. Merlin swallowed dry and quicly pulled himself back on his feet.  
-I...sorry Sire, I'll leave now.  
He walked towards the door without looking at Arthur's face, there was probably a smirk stretching those lips he wanted so much to kiss. As he passed by Arthur their shoulders brushed against each other, and Merlin shivered lightly at the contact. He had already the hand on the knob when Arthur spoke.  
-It's freezing cold in the corridor.  
Merlin didn't know what to say, he didn't know what was the meaning of Arthur saying such a thing.  
\- Sorry, Sire?  
Arthur sighed.  
-I'm saying that you can stay here in front of the fire a bit longer, you idiot.  
Merlin turned, still not believing in his ears, and instead of a smirk he found a gentle smile on Arthur's face.  
The prince sat down on the carpet, just where Merlin was laying before and patted the spot next to him. Merlin felt his cheeks heating up a bit and then followed the order and sat down. Arthur was looking at the fire, the dancing light caressing his face. Merlin tried hard not to stare. His heart almost burst out of his chest as he felt the weight of Arthur's head against his shoulder. He didn't say anything, he just breathed in Arthur's scent.  
-It's nice to have you here.  
Arthur was looking up at him, azure eyes glowing before he brushed his lips over Merlin's. A rush of magic ran along Merlin's body, making his figertips tingle. Merlin stared at Arthur.  
-What, Merlin?  
-Uh...nothing.  
Arthur smiled another one of those rare gentle smiles which made butterflies blossom inside of him, and Merlin couldn't help to smile back.  
As Arthur leaned again against his shoulder, Merlin looked out of the window, at the snow falling slowly, at the snow which Merlin imagined as soft as Arthur's kiss.


End file.
